


Happy Ending Massage

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Kahlia Mahariel [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: But it's still mostly porn, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Smut, There is more plot in this porn than I expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Kahlia and Zevran have been flirting almost non-stop for weeks. She knew he would eventually ask to join her for the night. Though he is oddly hesitant to bed a virgin, the experience is definitely worth it for them both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some smut I've been working on for a while! It was in my WIPs for a while, and I finally got around to finishing it. It's been a tough week, so I'm just glad I could finish something!
> 
> Image commissioned from @blue-misery on tumblr

Zevran approached Kahlia from behind, wrapping an arm around her as he turned her towards him. It was a familiar enough gesture, usually followed by a kiss, but this time there was something mischievous glinting in his eye as he clucked over her health.

“You look so tired, my dear,” he said in mock sadness. “It is all this constant walking and fighting. I think I know what you need.”

“A horse?” Kahlia suggested wryly, just to see him laugh. He did, throwing his head back to let loose the sound.

“I think it is rather late for that, no?” he said. “My thought is this: we retire to your tent and I show you the sort of massage skills that one only learns growing up in an Antivan whorehouse.”

“Are you suggesting what I think you are?” Kahlia asked suspiciously, not entirely certain what to think of the situation.

“If you mean to ask whether or not there might be more than a massage involved,” he said, smirking, “allow me to say simply that you won’t be disappointed with _any_ of the techniques I’ve picked up over the years.”

“Zevran, I… I don’t know about this,” Kahlia said hesitantly. He didn’t really know what he was asking, she was sure.

“What is there to fear, my Grey Warden?” he asked, chuckling. “You deserve a little fun, do you not? If you’re not of a mind, however, it is no tragedy.” A slight downturn of his mouth betrayed what he truly felt on the matter. If she rejected him, he wouldn’t let it color anything, but he would be very disappointed. And yet he was making certain she was the one in charge of how they proceeded. She couldn’t say she hadn’t thought about it. More than once. While she was touching herself, even. And he was just across the fire from her. But still, she wasn’t certain she was ready.

 _Then again, I might die at any point. There is an unusually high probability that I won’t live out the year_ , she reminded herself. _Do I want to go out without this experience? Not really._

“No, I’m definitely of a mind,” she said finally. He gifted her with a broad grin.

“Then why are we still talking?” he asked, his voice dropping low. He took her hand and kissed the back, then led her to her tent. He allowed her to duck in first, then secured the canvas door behind them. From there, he drew her into him and kissed her lightly but with an increasing urgency. Soon, Kahlia’s fingers were threaded through his hair and his hands were up her shirt, feeling the muscles under her skin.

True to his word about a massage, he stopped once he stripped off her shirt and had her lie down on her stomach. With gentle, careful pressure, Zevran massaged away weeks of stress and strenuous activity until Kahlia was limp and pliant under his hands. When he found a knot just above the swell of her ass and pressed it carefully, she bit out a moan. He chuckled and continued until the knot was barely a memory and her whole back felt like water barely contained by her skin. Zevran pressed a gentle kiss between her shoulder blades and she sighed. His hand slid into her trousers to palm the curves of her ass, but then he stopped.

“And this is the point where we either go beyond the massage,” he whispered at her ear, making her shiver, “or I leave you to your rest. What shall it be, my dear?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Kahlia rolled over. Zevran extracted his hand before it was trapped under her and watched her curiously as she sat up on her elbows. She smiled as his eyes flickered between her exposed breasts and her face repeatedly before settling on her face. She reached up and cupped his jaw in her hand, then tugged his face down to hers for a kiss.

“Shall I take this as an invitation?” he asked against her lips.

“Yes,” she breathed, and he rewarded her by palming her breast. His hand was warm and rough and calloused and scraped across her skin so perfectly that she gasped against his mouth, stealing his breath. He laid her back and let his hands learn her breasts and what would make her gasp and whimper and cry out. When he plucked her nipple, her nails bit into his shoulder and he chuckled. She made him pause long enough to remove his shirt, and then he pressed gentle kisses along her jaw and down the line of her throat. As his thumb rasped back and forth across one nipple, he licked the skin of her neck. He sucked her flesh into his mouth and bit down. A raw, ragged moan escaped her as he marked her flesh with his teeth.

“Like that, do you?” Zevran asked as he released her, his voice warm and rough like whiskey. Kahlia could only moan in response. He chuckled. His mouth trailed, warm and damp, down her chest. He paused just above her breast, letting his breath ghost over her sensitive flesh. When she arched up to him, begging, he pressed his open mouth against her. The silken touch of his tongue followed and wrenched a startled cry from her lips. As he sucked her nipple he pinched and rolled the other between his fingers, and she was soon nearly mindless with lust. The sharp touch of his teeth sent lightning shooting through her to pool in her core, and she gasped sharply.

“So vocal,” Zevran purred appreciatively, trailing kisses to her other breast to repeat his attentions. As he wrung pleasured moans from her lips, his hands gently pulled down her trousers and smallclothes. He only released her breast to pull the fabric off her and leave her entirely nude before him. Without pausing, he laid himself over her and kissed her lips greedily. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as his trailed down her belly. He licked her lower lip and she opened for him just as his finger carefully parted her folds. He swallowed her shocked gasp and moaned a little as he explored and found her wet already.

A gentle finger dipped inside her, and she cried out, arching up, and his mouth muffled the sounds she made. He stirred his finger within her, his thumb pressing against her clit and his tongue in her mouth silencing her cry. With slow, subtle pressure, Zevran caressed her from within until she was writhing and panting around his kisses. Overeager and hasty, he attempted to slide a second finger in, but she clenched in discomfort and caught his wrist.

“Ah, apologies,” he said a little breathlessly, withdrawing gently. “I did not mean to…” he trailed off, noting the way she had ducked her head and was hiding from his gaze. “Are you… Have you lain with anyone before?” he asked finally, utterly still above her. Kahlia bit her lip and shook her head mutely. He drew back sharply, leaving her cold where she lay, and she finally looked at him. His expression was that of open shock and something approaching horror.

“I-“ She stopped to clear her throat. “Is that a problem?”

“No!” Zevran said, as if the word was pulled from him. “I simply…” It was his turn to clear his throat. “I have never deflowered anyone before,” he said at last.

“Never?” Kahlia asked, frowning. Zevran laughed derisively.

“Those who would seek the prestige of lying with a member of the House of Crows have no virtue to speak of,” he said. “And those who would attempt to trade their bodies for their lives are not those who have any reason to save the experience. So no, I have never…”

“I believe _I’m_ the one who has never,” Kahlia said, smiling a little. He laughed, as she meant him to, and some of the tension bled from the air between them.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked her. “It was my understanding that if you have not been with anyone by now that there must be some reason, yes? A marriage alliance? Something of that nature?”

Kahlia chuckled. “I’m Dalish,” she reminded him and watched his eyes trace the dark gold lines of Ghilan’nain’s Vallaslin on her forehead. “We don’t have political marriages. I’m not saving myself. I just never really wanted anyone before.”

“I see,” Zevran said, strangely intense.

Kahlia rose up and captured his lips, and he allowed himself to be coaxed back into the cradle of her bare thighs, his trousers scraping at her delicate skin. “Just be gentle with me,” she whispered against his lips. “The first time, at least.” He laughed at that, and she grinned. In short order, he was naked above her and took her nipple between his lips again. She arched up, holding the back of his neck to keep him at her breast. He took her other hand and guided it down, and wrapped her palm around his semi-hard cock. He moaned into her breast and delicately guided her to stroke him, showing her how with careful touches. She quickly caught on, and he grew in her hand as she began to pant again.

Suddenly, she pushed against him, and he went sprawling onto his back with a cry. She laughed and crawled between his legs. He watched her with a hungry gaze as she wrapped her hand around him again. She explored him slowly, watching the flush of his skin follow her palm. When he saw her lick her lips, he drew in a sharp breath. The first touch of her tongue caused him to moan low in his chest, and as she slid him into her mouth his head fell back. She swirled her tongue around him and pumped him in and out of her mouth. A gentle scrape of her teeth against the crown of him wrung a startled cry from him, and she paused for a moment. When his hand found the back of her head and encouraged her to continue, she began scraping her teeth against him each time she pulled away. A touch of salt met her tongue, and she knew it was precum though she’d never tasted it before. Finally, he forced her to stop.

“Wait, my dear, or I will spend here and now,” he said hoarsely, breathing hard. “I’d much rather spend inside of you.” That thought sent heat to her core and she allowed his length to pop out of her mouth. Watching his reaction, seeing his pleasure, hearing the noises he made, had been heady and made her feel powerful, but she wanted to feel him inside of her, moving within her. He flipped her and slid a finger inside her again, stroking her clit gently.

“Zevran,” she ground out, desperate, and he withdrew. Slowly, carefully, he entered her body. Inch by agonizing inch, he sheathed himself within her. There was a burn, a sharpness, at the beginning, but it quickly faded until only pleasure remained. Still he eased slowly into her, until he was sheathed to the hilt. And there he stopped, sweat beading on his face with the strength of his control.

“Zevran!” she cried, desperate, and thrust her hips against his. With a startled gasp he met her gaze, and she writhed against him, begging with her body. Carefully, he withdrew a bit and then drove his hips slowly forward. The wonderful burn of friction made her gasp and arch to his touch. Slowly, he thrust again. And again. And again. Finally, her patience broke. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled out again and thrust to meet him on the down stroke. It was harder and faster than he’d dared to be before, and they both groaned to feel it.

“Stop being so damn careful,” Kahlia hissed. He laughed breathlessly and kissed her gently.

“I believe you did ask me to be gentle,” he teased.

“And now I’m asking you to _fuck me,”_ she groaned. His eyes widened in surprise and pleasure and a smirk tilted his lips. With no warning, he began to pound into her. His hips snapped forward against hers, and as she clawed at his back he trapped her wrists above her head. She writhed, pinned on his length and by his weight above her. She struggled to meet his thrusts but quickly lost all sense. Her head fell back as she arched up into him, moaning. Just before her orgasm swept her away, she had a single clear thought. _For this, I’d go through the Joining all over again._ And then the tide of her pleasure washed over her and stars burst behind her eyes. She was screaming, she knew, but she couldn’t possibly make it stop. Zevran’s mouth over hers muffled the noise a bit but couldn’t silence it.

She felt his rhythm stutter, felt him tense up above her. She swallowed his moans with her screams, and she felt him reach his peak. With hard, shuddering thrusts, Zevran spent his seed inside her. As her channel clenched and tugged on him, he gave her everything he had. When finally they were both spent, he pulled carefully out of her and lay down beside her. He tucked her into his arms, molding her to the curve of his body, and nuzzled her neck gently. He sighed contentedly, and she echoed the sentiment.

“I hope that was worth it,” he whispered a few minutes later. She looked at him curiously. He smiled at her gently, but his eyes were dark with worry. That wouldn’t do.

With a cheeky grin, Kahlia swung herself up and straddled his hips. He looked up at her, startled, and she leaned down to kiss him. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing, but he was still half hard and she decided to see what would happen. She hovered her hips over his cock as she straightened, and brought her hands up to play with her breasts. She squeezed them and pinched her nipples, rolling the dark buds between her fingers. His hands came to rest on her hips as he watched, eyes dark with want and curious. She explored her own body for him, caressing her belly and running a hand through her hair. Slowly, she dipped one hand to where their bodies had joined. His mouth opened and he began to pant as she sifted her fingers through her damp curls to play with herself. She swirled a finger around her clit and moaned softly, writhing against her own attentions. His hands tightened on her hips. She dipped her finger into the wetness of her sex and it came away wet with her juices, thick with his, and tinged just a little pink, a small amount of blood. On impulse, she brought the soaked digit to his lips, and he opened without hesitation and sucked it into his mouth. He moaned, his eyes half closing as he tasted himself inside her virginal wetness. She felt his cock jump against her leg, fully erect.

She smiled as he watched her through heavy-lidded eyes. With her finger still in his mouth to let him taste them both, she guided herself down onto him. In a single motion, she sheathed him within her once again. He cried out, releasing her finger and digging his fingers into her hips. She grinned and leaned over him, stifling a moan as he shifted inside her. She kissed him, her tongue meeting his and tasting them both in his mouth. He moaned desperately as he twitched within her.

When she pulled away, they were both panting. “You tell me,” she whispered, barely an inch from his mouth. She watched the haze of arousal and burning lust lift just enough for him to comprehend her words. Then he grinned fiercely and thrust his hips up, bouncing her on him. She gasped.

“Oh, yes,” he said, and they began again.


End file.
